


ART - Like sugar and cyanide

by kalime80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Goth Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80





	ART - Like sugar and cyanide

**Author's Note:**

I seem to be incapable to insert the image the way I want to, so [the pic is here](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/075/a/b/like_sugar_and_cyanide_by_kalyra80-d7afkpp.jpg)

 


End file.
